Tormenta de nieve
by elenitaZL
Summary: Negro: era todo lo que podía ver. Respirar era un suplicio, sentía que los pulmones se le congelaban y su piel que hasta hace un momento hacía permanecido cálida, ahora era tan fría como la nieve que lo cubría entero. *¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro!*


_Sé que es corto, lo sé, no me odien por eso, pero solo tuve este fin de semana para pensarlo, plantearlo y escribirlo, así que sumando todo me quedó esto._

_Que conste que estaba algo desinspirada cuando empecé a escribirlo, pero de todos modos entenderé quejas e insultos por si este one-shot no resulta._

**Notas: **_situado en el Nuevo Mundo._

* * *

Era un día dentro de lo "normal" en aquella tripulación, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el espadachín, el que miraba con ojos de sueño cómo la nieve caía sin cesar afuera del gimnasio.

Bostezó por segunda vez en ese minuto, y se encogió en el sofá buscando el calor que su propio cuerpo había formado tras estar un buen rato amodorrado en igual posición.

En noviembre hacía un frío espantoso, y encima tenía que nevar para que los idiotas de sus nakamas jugasen ruidosamente a tirarse bolas de hielo a la cara. Sin embargo, el afortunado Zoro permanecía allí tan a gusto, a punto de dormirse en un sueño que seguro sería reparador.

Todo parecía estar conforme para echarse una siestecita, el silencio de la sala cada segundo le impulsó a cerrar por fin su único ojo, y su respiración poco a poco se retardaba.

Lástima que unos majaderos se acercaran al gimnasio expresamente ―con la helada y maléfica bola de nieve de la mano― para lanzarle lo que sería el principio del fin a la cara, con fuerza dañina, acompañada de violentas carcajadas que se fueron apagando poco a poco a medida que los autores de la broma se daban a la fuga.

El espadachín, más que enfadado, se apartó los restos de la escarcha y se levantó como un resorte.

―Verán ahora, cabronazos―masculló poniéndose el abrigo (robado a persona enemiga en Punk Hazard) que había dejado a la entrada, para después salir corriendo a cubierta y asesinar a todo ser vivo.

..

Sanji continuaba tirado por el suelo sin poder aguantar la risa de ver la cara del marimo al haber recibido tales proyectiles, al igual que Luffy y Brook en su idéntica situación.

―Yo no quiero saber nada―avisó la pelirroja formando vaho al hablar.

―Es su cumpleaños, navegante-san―le recordó Robin sonriendo al idea de hacer rabiar a su compañero―. Divirtámonos un poco con él.

―¡Cabrones!―aquella voz de Zoro fue la que avisó a la banda de ponerse a sus puestos; Robin cruzó sus brazos y haciendo uso de su poder.

―Cien Fleur―Dos manos bastante grandes aparecieron en cubierta, fuera de la vista del espadachín para que las divisara al venir. Tras eso, con las manos artificiales, recogió la suficiente nieve para crear dos esferas perfectas.

Por su parte, Brook, Chopper y Usopp, aprovecharon las partes de la figura que hacía unos minutos habían moldeado para armarse con ellas y estar preparados para lo peor.

Nami suspiró poco convencida, pero luego con una sonrisa lúgubre dispuso su Clima Tact y apuntó a la puerta por donde saldría Zoro; Franky hizo lo mismo, solo que su labor duró el doble que las demás, porque dentro de su súper cuerpo se estaba perfeccionando dos bolas mortales: una para él y otra para el cocinero, la cual dejó en el suelo frente a él y comenzó a calentar los tobillos moviéndolos en círculos.

El capitán era el que faltaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera el menos importante, ya que se mordió el pulgar y con su técnica "Hone fuusen", hinchó su mano derecha y reunió en un puño toda la nieve que le habían dejado sus nakamas, una cantidad bastante respetable y temida.

―¿Preparados?―preguntó Luffy con su sonrisa amplia y divertida.

―¡Les voy a cortar en pedazos!―bramó el espadachín a punto de explotar; abrió la puerta de una patada y dejó a la vista su rostro lleno de furia, claro que se encargaría de hacerles pedacitos.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa y congoja que su cuerpo se paralizó al ver una infinita tormenta de bolas de nieve recaer sobre él, de tal forma, que sin poder evitarlo, todas y cada una de ellas le acertaron en plena cara, y terminaron por enterrarlo en un alud del que tardaría unos minutos en asomarse.

Negro: era todo lo que podía ver. Respirar era un suplicio, sentía que los pulmones se le congelaban y su piel que hasta hace un momento hacía permanecido cálida, ahora era tan fría como la nieve que lo cubría entero.

Se abrió paso con las manos como si estuviera en un campeonato de natación, y así logró sacar el rostro con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sin duda, había sido un mal rato el de sentirse sin salida, entre aquella prisión lechosa, y las risas despectivas de sus compañeros señalándole por caer en una trampa tan, pero tan irrevocable.

―Malditos…―terció Zoro con la cabeza sobresaliendo de la montaña de nieve―, ahora sí que los mato…

Abrió con algo de dificultad los ojos, encontrándose con algo que, quizá, no se hubiera imaginado en su vida.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro!―gritaron todos al mismo tiempo rodeando al espadachín, y varias manos _fleur_ apartaron el bloque de iceberg que lo atrapaba.

Ante la ineptitud de Zoro, elogios y saludos revoloteaban por su cabeza, cabeza que más de la mitad de la banda se encargó de agitar en señal de alegría, e incluso sintió en el carrillo los labios de Robin y Nami depositando débiles besos.

―¡Sanji, comida y mucho sake para Zoro!―exclamó Luffy alzando los brazos.

―¡Marchando!―le respondió el cocinero poniéndose delante del peli verde, y empezó a propinarle varios puntapiés en el culo―. Vamos, muévete, chocolate de té verde, o me beberé yo todo el alcohol que compré.

¿"Compré"?, se repitió el espadachín frunciendo el ceño. Conque el cocinero había obtenido bebida expresamente para él, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

Jamás celebró su cumpleaños, unas cuantas veces solo se refugió en la bebida y ya, ni fiestas ni banquetes, pero ese día, que estaba con sus nakamas, había sido más especial que cualquier celebración o unas cuantas copas de más en la taberna.

Porque ahora había alguien con quien compartirlas.

* * *

_Si alguien había pensado por el resumen que Zoro se estaba muriendo, siento la decepción (?) xD_

_Otra vez digo que he tenido pocos días para hacerlo, y aún me sorprende que haya sacado tiempo, pero aquí está, logré subirlo._

_El chocolate de té verde es un postre japonés, _Matcha giri-choko _y se suele preparar en San Valentín: .es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=UVj62T7l2MRMoM&tbnid=_plTmj0MRcPUzM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2012%2F02% &ei=esV_UoSWIMTL0QXA8oHgBg&psig=AFQjCNGFzh7Zsh0CzppI5WVeQoYBzJke2w&ust=1384191736633564_

_Gracias por leer, saludos!_

_PD.: Zoro te amo 3_


End file.
